Comfortable
by SweetasHoney27
Summary: Their love was comfortable. So broken in. Based off of the song 'Comfortable' by John Mayer.


_I don't register emotions when he tells me. When I finally tell him. After two years, I tell him. I look at him. "I can't do this anymore Elena." He said. My heart was shattering, because somewhere in this mess I had actually fallen in love with him. I nodded. "I just can't help but think of her. It's like you're a cheap substitute for someone who is there." He said harshly. _

_ I looked down. "What we had was great in the beginning, but now, it's not good for either one of us." HE said. I looked at him. "I know," I said reluctantly. Our love was raw, and perfect, and she was tainting. "You are a beautiful soul Elena. Maybe sometime we can be more, but for now, we can't." He said. "I get it Damon. You love her." I said sadly. He nodded looking down. I looked away. _

_ "Maybe I just thought for a second someone would finally love me back." I said hearing the pain in my voice. He didn't say anything. I stood up. "Goodbye Damon." I said. _

I think in that night, I came to terms that he doesn't love me anymore. That I am chasing a train that's been gone for an hour. So I go to Klaus. He is angry, hurt, just like I am. I tell him of a plan. I will go with him, and be _his_, as long as we _never_ come back here. He can mold me into _whatever_ he wants_. I don't care. _He agrees, excited at making someone who can be _his_. Maybe that's what I am. Someone who _needs to be_ _used_ to be remotely happy.

Kol hears, and instantly wants to come. Elijah hears, and through some means feel he is entitled to protect me. He's paying me back for the times where he's burned me. And we leave the next morning. The hybrids are there, but under Rebekah's protection. Rebekah was glad to have us gone. I think she put on a good show. It's so easy to give a _fake_ smile and attitude.

Over the next fifty years we go places. All four of us. Italy was a personal favorite of the brothers. Klaus mentored me. The irony is intense because the funny thing is, that he killed me. He mentored Stefan. Stefan, who was now with Rebekah. I smile at that because he's _happy_.

I am a ripper. I kill people because Klaus compelled me to (I can't willingly, other wise I will cry for a long time. It's a terrible thing) and _sometimes_ I listen. Klaus acts like the person who's blood sired me, but_ that person left_.

On a warm, spring day in England, we get a letter.

_Damon Sergio Salvatore and Bonnie Elizabeth Bennett Request your presence _

_March 31, 2054_

_For their holy matrimony in _

_Mystic Falls, Virginia _

I can't tell you the sadness that reached my entire being that day. I cried for a month. The entire idea seemed ludacris. Maybe I hoped he would come for me. Like he did for Stefan because we were just _that_ close. Maybe I hope that he'll come because somewhere in this mess _I still love him_.

The brothers offer their comfort, but it's no use. _The love of my life is gone._

The wedding is beautiful. Bonnie is angry with me, obviously spurred on by the death of her mother. She had been turned, so she was 22 forever. Everyone, except Stefan, was older than me. Bonnie looks beautiful, a locket draped around her neck, a beautiful smile gracing her features. The wedding is in a church. I smile because Damon said he preferred outdoor weddings.

I look at him. He looks more stunning than I can believe. He's a gorgeous man. Bonnie should treat him right. His eyes meet mine, and I try my best to offer him any emotion, so I give a smirk. He pales, but hey, he _chose_. Not me. Our love was comfortable, so broken in, and he found the '_perfect_' one.

So the priest starts with the words of commitment, little does he know, half of the church is filled with unholy people. They recite their vows, I almost gag at how _unsentimental_ they are, only because they both look so _robotic_. No smiles, well there are, but they _aren't_ true.

I come to terms with the fact that Damon's smiles, smirks, secret looks and touches will no longer be _mine_. They'll be _hers_. I cry a small bit at that. "If anyone has anything to say, speak now, or forever hold your peace." The priest says. A few eyes look at me, and Damon's certainly do. I give a curt nod, and stay silent because, _he_ chose. I think this realization dawns on him as well because he looks around, gulping, foot bouncing. I grimace, not needing to see them kiss, because hell, that should be me there, not her.

I stand up, and his eyes meet mine. "Congratulations," I mouth, because he could read me so well. I pretend to cry. "I'm sorry," I whisper to everyone, the vampires know, because hell we went down in history. _Damon and Elena_. I try to make my way through, but I see him. I see the vampire hunter that is standing looking me dead in the eye, and he shoots. Everyone screams, cries as people run from the church. The stake has narrowly missed my heart, but it's okay. Seconds before, Damon and Bonnie were married.

I wake up lying in a foreign bed, I recognize as a guest bedroom at the boardinghouse. I am weak, but that's alright. It's not a bad as it could be. Damon comes in. His eyes meet mine. "Congratulations," I say in a hoarse voice. He looks away. "I hope you two are happy." I say managing to sit up.

"Where were you?" He asks, angry. He has no right to be angry. I keep my cool. "Around." I say standing up. "That's not an answer." He snarls. "Well you didn't look. I know Damon, poor Elena. You chose. You live with that now." I snarl right back. He's surprised, maybe because _I've _changed. I push past him. "I wish you had died," he says in an angry whisper, I think he forgets, that I _almost _did once. What a screw up I am. I couldn't even die the correct way. The first, second and now third time. "Me too Damon. Me too." I say, before leaving and shutting the door.

Caroline hugs me tightly. I ignore the pain in my chest. I drink some blood thirstily. Damon comes down. Bonnie yells at me. "HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY WEDDING DAY!" She yells. She yells other things, but I don't care. Why should I? "Bonnie, it's not her fault she almost died," Caroline defends. "Let her get this out," I say calmly. Bonnie lets out all of her rage, digging deep inside of me.

I don't care though, again, _why should I?_ She finally calms down from her little fit. I yawn. "Well it's been nice." I say standing straight. Klaus enters the kitchen. He nods once. Rebekah smiles, tearfully from the door. "You can't go," Caroline says looking at me. I shake my head. "I came to make sure the wedding was safe. Congratulations, that was my gift." I say. "What?" Damon asks. "She was tipped off about a hunter wanting to kill Damon Salvatore," Klaus says.

"Oh my god," Bonnie says, concerned for Damon. "Well now, he's taken care of, and you don't have to worry," I say. He's speechless. I have rendered the great Damon Salvatore speechless. "You can thank me later." I say patting his shoulder. We leave. A small part of me wants to go back, take him in my arms and never let him go, but he was never mine in the first place.

We come back after another fifty years. Klaus has molded me into his little pet. Sire bond and everything. He broke his deal, but he needs to work with his hybrids. Kol and I have formed a not so healthy relationship, but it works. Klaus calls me. He says I need to dispose of some vampires in town. I do, and then Klaus and I go out to the Grill for a drink. After all of these years we're thirstier than all the alcohol can handle.

We walk in, and Bonnie and Damon are sitting at the bar, talking, smiling. Klaus slides his hand around my waist, because we're both too dysfunctional to care. We get to the bar, order the same thing, Bourbon on the rocks. Damon's eyes catch mine, and I send him a smirk. Bonnie glares at me. I turn to Klaus. "Looks like you're the catch of the night love," He says playfully nipping my ear. "Klaus," I say tiredly. I don't want to make an awkward situation. "You are sired to me." He demands. I instantly look at him. "There's my girl," He says. He puts an arm around me. Klaus fixed me. I owe him everything.

Suddenly, I smell blood, a lot of it. A bartender cut himself on a broken glass. My eyes widen. "Go get it sweetheart, take him in back," He demands. I stand up and robotically make my way to the source. A man, about 23, is trying to help. "Hi, do you need help?" I ask in my kindest voice. His eyes meet mine. They dilate. "Yeah, that'd be great." He says. "Come on, I have a kit in my car," I say. He nods. I take his good hand, smile sweetly at him, and take him to the alley.

"What are you," He says. "Don't scream. Don't make a peep, understood?" I ask. He nods. "This isn't going to hurt, it's going to feel great," I promise. He nods. I bite deeply into my neck. He moans. His blood soothes the ache in my jaw. Suddenly, I feverishly attack his body, ripping and tearing. I stop. His eyes are dialated. "Go back inside, change into new clothes. Cover this up, forget this happened." I said. He repeats it, and goes back inside. I smile widely.

I wipe my mouth. "Freeze." A voice says. I stop. It has vervain and fancy clothes. Council? I feel vervain in my back, and I hiss. My world is black in a matter of seconds.

I wake up, suspended from a ceiling in iron chains. Bear traps are in my wrists. I groan, to weak to do anything. "Elena, so messy," I hear a voice say. Bonnie. I grit my teeth in anger. She comes out. Her eyes are narrowed. I am in the cellar. No one will hear me.

She shoots a stake in my stomach. I scream. "NO one is going to hear you," She snarls. And for 70 days and 69 nights no one does. _He_ comes down and then he unchains my _almost_ dead body and then he frantically tries to heal me. I push him away, angered by him. "Elena, you're going to die," He snarls. "MAYBE I WANT TO!" I yell, emotions heightened. "I can't Damon," I cry. He let's me cry onto his body, which is so him.

He feels like home, and I finally am. "Hush," He whispers soothing me as my choking sobs tear through the room. "Elena, I'm so sorry," He says. "NO YOU'RE NOT!" I cry trying to hold him to me. He tries to soothe me, and he does. I wind myself down, trying to regain everything. "I'm sorry," He whispers in my hair. I nod. "Thank you," I say. I laugh because I ruined a good white shirt. "Why do you wear white now?" I ask. "Because I'm happy." He says. I look at him, _dejected_. "Hey," He says.

Maybe a small part of me hoped that he would love me. I look at his eyes. He kisses my forehead. I am in desperate pain. It hurts. "Make the pain go away, one time," I beg. So he does. For the first time in a hundred years, he makes me feel loved. My body and his are perfect.

He feels it and I sure do feel it. I lay in his arms after. _Calmed_. I close my eyes, knowing he'll be gone by morning. He carries me up to the guest bedroom. Lays me down. "Don't go," I plead. He reluctantly comes back. I needed something to hold onto. I curl my body around his, and for the first time in over a hundred years, I felt loved.

I am right. The next morning he is gone, and I find him curled up with Bonnie. I close my eyes. I walk into the room and kiss his forehead. I walk out to Stefan's study, and grab a piece of paper and a pen.

_Damon-_

_It's been a long time, and I have finally come to terms with our relationship. We aren't friends, we aren't lovers, __**WE**__ aren't anything. In these past hundred years I have been with the Mikaelson's, to try and forget, I always come back to you. I come back to you because I'm selfish, and I want what you have. What we had. So, this is me letting you go._

_This is me saying my final goodbye, because you deserve to be happy. You're happy with her, and that's all that matters. You're with her in mind spirit and soul and your love is something I hope that someone someday will give to me that in turn I can give to them. I miss you, and you're in my thoughts everyday, but I know, that we will never be with one another, and I think that is alright._

_I am closing the chapter in my life where all my thoughts were consumed with you, because I know how you feel when I first met you. Chasing someone who doesn't want to be found. So I am leaving. The sire bond Klaus created with me is there, and he wants to leave. Where we will go, I am not sure, but I know we will never come back here, because in this town, there are too many bad memories and what if's._

_I ask of you this: Hold Bonnie safe, keep her warm and happy, and to love her with all of your heart. I want you to not look for me, because I am done looking for you. Maybe some day we will cross paths, but for now, there will never be a Damon and Elena._

_-Elena Gilbert_

I leave. I don't look back, not that I would have to. I know he's gone from my heart and mind, as I am from his.

Fifty years later, it seems every fifty years he comes back into my life, I find him getting beaten up. Hybrids. I intervene, using my strength to easily smash all of them. I tear them to pieces, ripping each one of them. It feels good. It feels good to take this anger out. I look at the last one, and I snarl. I have him against a wall. "WHY ARE YOU HERE?" I growl. "K-K-Klaus." He says. My eyes ignite a fire. "KLAUS WHAT?" I shout.

"Klaus told us to kill a vampire. He was here." He says. I rip his head off. I tear his body up and throw the pieces in a pile and ignite them on fire. I look at Damon. His eyes are wide. He's healing, but covered in blood. "Why are you here?" I ask softly. "I-I-I," He stutters. I sigh. "Come on," I say. I help him up. I notice the bite on my arm. _Damon needs you._

I take him to my home. "There should be some clothes in the closet, blood bags in the fridge, alcohol at the bar," I say. "Elena," He says. I look at him. "Thank you." He says. I nod, and go to shower on my own. The bite is hard, I hadn't noticed they had bitten me. I call Klaus. "I've been bit." I say. "What?" He asks. "A hybrid, they were attacking…a friend. They're dead now, but they attacked me. I've been bit." I say, hopelessly. "I'm not in the country love," He says. "Right." I say.

"I can be there in a week," He says, I can tell he is _scared_. "By the week, it'll be too late." I say. "I'm so sorry Elena," He says. I sit on the bed. "It's alright." I say. "Maybe," He says. "No, it's fine Klaus. I'm going to die." I say. "Don't act to down," He says. "Goodbye Klaus," I say. "Call me tomorrow," He says. "I will." I say. I end the call. My eyes go to the bite. _I am going to die._

I walk to Damon's bedroom. He is dressing his wounds. I notice he wasn't bitten. I cover the bite on my arm. "Hey," He says smiling at me. "HI Damon." I say blandly. He looks at me. "Elena, I'm so sorry," He says looking at me. "For what?" I ask. "That you had to save me," He says. "It's not that big of a deal Damon." I say. "It is," He says putting a hand on the bite. I step back, pain infusing through my body.

"Elena," He says. He steps towards me. I step back. He is older. He takes my hand, moving back the leather of my jacket. The bite glistens. "You were bit," He says. I look down. "Klaus," He says. "Is not going to be able to get here until the end of the week, and by then," I say. "It'll be too late," He says breathlessly.

"Elena, I'm so," He goes to say. "Don't. No. It's alright. Get some rest okay?" I ask, hoping he'll drop it. How foolish of me. "Elena, you need help," He says. "Damon," I say. He crushes me into a hug. "What are you even doing out here?" I say. "I wanted to make sure you were okay," He said. I narrow my eyes. "Honest," he says. "Go to bed." I say. "Stay with me." He says. I sigh. He takes his shirt off. He gets into bed, and I get in beside him. His body is warm, and it feels _too_ right. I turn the light off and we are put into darkness. "Where's Bonnie?" I ask. "At home," He says.

"And yet you aren't with her," I say shaking my head, a smile on my face, because that is so uniquely Damon. "We're not like that," HE says. I can see through his lie. "Relationship on the rocks?" I ask. He sighs. I hit it. "She loves you. You love her, that's why you," I go to say, but I stop. "You're good for each other. You should go be with her." I say nudging him. He turns to face me. "I can't, you need help," He says. "I can find Klaus," I say. That's a lie. I am screwed.

"Why do you feel that you need to be here?" I ask, angry because he's never cared before. "Because," He says. He doesn't know, and if he does, he won't say it. A part of me is glad, because that makes my life easier, but it hurts more knowing I don't _mean_ enough to him. "Go," I say softly. "No," He says defiantly. "Then make up your mind Damon." I say. He seems surprised. "You need to be with your wife, the woman who _you _chose. So go." I say. "What if I wanted both of you?" He asked. "You can only have one, and she will always win in your book." I say.

He looks down. "If you don't go, I will." I say. I get up. He pulls me back down. "Don't," He says. "I CAN'T DO IT ANYMORE DAMON!" I shout, finally driven to the point of madness. "You're confusing me here! You say you love her, and yet you're here. You say you hate me, but you won't let me move on! Make up your mind!" I shout. "I CAN'T!" He says.

"That's not good enough Damon." I say standing. "I like you," He says. I shake my head. "You're a piece of work Salvatore." I say moving past him. "I love you, and I have always loved you," He says. I stop, my heart beating so fast. "I can't love you, not yet, because, I was mad. I know I've hurt you," He says. I don't want to turn, because I know he's just saying this.

"Go the hell away Damon." I say. He spins me around so I am forced to look at him. His eyes reach mine, and we crash our bodies together, making each other more hungry for the other, because we were Damon and Elena. We were the so screwed up people who loved and lost each other. We were freaking _legends_.

He has to drug (vervain) me to get me to go back to Mystic Falls.

Klaus comes the same day we do. I am delirious, and I had to be chained up. Delirium isn't something that suits me well. Damon has crawled back to Bonnie, though he admitted that we were good together.

So now, I am chained up in the cellars and I am hallucinating anything and everything Damon. Klaus comes down, his eyes devious. "Elena," He says. I groan because this bite is killing me. He unchains me. "I'm going to see what little rampage you can strike up." He says. I go out, and I am hallucinating Damon everywhere. All of our memories, and I see the Carnival. I stumble there, body tired. People are all so warm, so living. I pick three, and I bite into them, their blood soothing the ache a small bit.

They scream, when I am torn away from them. I am looking into the eyes of Stefan. "Stop," He says. The girl runs away. Stefan looks like Damon. His body morphs to be the man I love. "Elena, you need to feed," He coaxes. I push him roughly against a tree. "I chose you Damon," I say. "Feed," Damon says. I look at his neck. He pushes the leather and I tear into his neck. Vervain instantly hits my mouth. I scream unhinging my fangs. "Elena," Stefan says. He drags me into the woods. I am out cold by the time we reach the boardinghouse.

I wake up, and I feel better. Klaus is sitting in a chair in the corner of a guest bedroom at the Salvatore home. I look at my arm, unsuprisingly bite free. "Stefan and I talked." He said. I looked at him. "You've fallen for Damon again haven't you," He says. I look down. "Yes." I say in a whisper. "Elena, you can't love him." He says.

"I know," I whisper, because loving Damon was like loving a rock. Cold and wouldn't love you back. "You need to talk to him." He says. I nod. I get up, feeling better, but worse because I had to face him. I walk down the stairs to find Damon sitting on the couch. All the vampires are in the house, and I don't care. This needs to be said. "Elena, thank god," He says trying to come over to me. "Stop. Don't move any closer," I warn.

"What's wrong?" He asks. "We need to talk," I say. He looks at me. "I'm leaving and I mean it when I say I will not come back Damon." I say. His eyes lock on mine. "What, you can't go," He says. "I can and I will." I say determined. "Elena, I need you," he says. "No you don't. You haven't needed me in 200 years." I say. "But," He says. "You chose. 200 years ago you chose, and you broke my heart, but what we had then, we can't have again because you love someone else, and hell you are hurting me Damon." I say. "I can love you too," He whispers. "NO YOU CAN'T! WHY DON'T YOU UNDERSTAND?" I say. "I should be able to," He says. "Look, Damon I gave you everything!" I say, because now I am pissed. "Elena," He says. "STOP!" I yell. "You made the choice. Here is me holding my deal. I'll go. You are NOT to come and find me like you did got it? You aren't going to go and chase me because you didn't before and you crushed my hopes when I thought you would because we were just that close," I say.

"You are going to stay here, with Bonnie, your WIFE, and live happily freaking ever after. You are going to live your little life because that's what you freaking do." I say. He stares at me. "I never meant to lose you," He says. White blinding rage flows through my body. "You're holding onto me Damon. You 'let' me go, well freaking let me be free as a freaking bird. I am leaving, and I freaking don't care what you say or do. I never want to see you again, understood?" I ask. "You don't mean that," He says. "Oh but I do," I say. "No," He says eyes breaking.

"Please," He begs. "Stay the hell away Damon." I say. Klaus comes down. "You're just leaving," He says laughing. I turn. Damon looks at me. "I don't know what I ever saw in you," He hisses. My heart is shattered. I know this is his defense, and it's for the best. "Because you're just, not worth it." He says. His words are hurtful, but this is what I need. A reason for Klaus to compel me to physically hate him. I smirk. "That's right, because Damon, you loved me at one point. So, hate me. In fact, I'd like you to, just because now I know that you never loved me. Congratulations." I say striding past him. He stands there. "Oh, and in answer to your question, I'm letting you go. And you have lost me forever."

I see him in 150 years. This time, we aren't even cordial. He is with Bonnie, and I am drunk with Klaus at a bar in Tennessee. I laugh at what Klaus says about Bonnie and I ignore the glares the pair send my way, because hey, you only live…something or other. Klaus and I get eager quickly after. We leave the bar, and for once my thoughts aren't consumed by Damon. Klaus pushes me on the wall to the side. This is what we do.

After a quickie in his car, we get to the hotel. Seems like Damon and Bonnie got the same room next to us. We're too drunk to care. He slams me against our door. I grunt. I hear Bonnie complain to Damon. Klaus chuckles in my ear. "I love your spunk," He whispers. His lips crash to mine. I kick the door closed. "I am so lucky to have you," He says looking at me. I smile excitedly. "You found me." I say kissing him again.

"No, you found me," He says. Something in the look of his eyes makes me feel safe, but I know he'll use me and abuse me. But maybe that's what I need. So he owns me for the night. He uses my body as his and then he collapses. We lay side by side. I hear Damon and Bonnie. I try not to think about him, but the alcohol won't let me stop. Klaus falls into a blissful sleep. Damon and Bonnie settle down. I stare at the ceiling tracing patterns until I hear someone open the door. I throw on my bra and some sweatpants. I throw my hair in a sloppy bun.

I walk out. Damon is walking back with a bucket of ice. The color of his eyes burns into me. He doesn't acknowlage me. I force myself to crash into him and then I start to cry. "Elena," He says. "I miss you so much," I cry. He stays still. "I should go," He says. "No, please don't," I beg. "I miss you so much Damon," I cry. "I'm so so so sorry." I cry. I am holding him, so he wraps his arms around me. He is in low swinging black sweatpants. "I'm sorry I lashed out at you like that," He says. I nod. "I think about it everyday. How what you said was so true," I say still crying. "It'll be okay," He whispers soothingly. I want to, no, I do believe him.

"I think about you all the time." I admit softy. He stiffens, but I don't care. "You know that I love you. I don't think that will ever stop, and I know you don't love me, and in fact you don't feel anything for me, but I am hopelessly in love with you Damon Salvatore." I whisper into his hard and warm chest. "Elena," He says. "Please don't leave me." I say looking up at him. "I have to, Bonnie needs me. She's my wife," he says. That bitter reminder makes the tears come again.  
"Can you come with me, just you and me again, like old times." I beg. He looks at me. "You know I can't," He says. "I hoped you'd try." I say honestly. He kisses my head before leaving me standing in the hallways. "I think we should end this," He says. I know he is right, hell he is _always _right. "You know he's taking me," I say wrapping my arms around myself. "Maybe someone _finally_ should." He whispers. And he is back in his room. The ice is melting in the floor, and soon I join it, sinking to my knees, wondering where I went wrong.

I come home, 60 years later when I am told Jeremy dies. To say I am a wreck is the understatement of the year. I can't stop crying. Klaus isn't a comfort, but he never has been. We go to the Salvatore boarding house where I am crying and sobbing into Caroline and Rebekah, because they're all I have. Stefan was some condolence, but the real person I need won't see me.

So I make due with Caroline and Rebekah. Klaus comes in. "Hi love," He whispers sitting across from me. My tears are continuous. Caroline and Rebekah leave quietly, and he sits by me. "I know it's rough. It's probably the worst feeling you can have, but, it'll get easier." He says. I can tell he is genuinely trying to help, but it's not working that much.

He rubs my back. "He deserved so much better," I cry. He says nothing. "He should be here, not me," I say. "Elena," He says taking my chin in his hand. "You are my everything. You deserve to be here. Jeremy would want that." He says. I nod hopelessly. "I'm in love with you Elena Gilbert," He says. I believe him. I wish I loved him back.

"You look great Elena," Caroline says. Ten years later, after that night, I decide I _love_ Klaus too. I decide I am giving myself to him. I look at the dress. It's not what I want, but I want to make him happy. My dress hugs me tightly, in it's old style mixed with new. It has a long train, corset holding me in tight. My hair is curled, small gloves on my hand. My mothers locket on my neck, something borrowed, my lapis lazuli ring on my finger, something blue, and Caroline's new pearl earrings. A coin is happily in my shoe.

Our wedding is outside, that was something I wouldn't let go. I put the veil over my eyes. Elijah, is standing at the bottom of the old stairs. The place we are getting married at, is the place where Rose took me. Where…_he_ saved me. "You look beautiful." Elijah says in my ear. I smile sadly. "I know this isn't the man you wish to marry," He says softly. I stop. "But, I want to thank you. I know your heart will always be Damon's, and I know Klaus is siring you to love him, but, just know, that I think you and Damon are a better match." He says. I smile. "I think everyone would be so proud of you." He says. And the music is on cue.

The day is perfect, sunny and windy. Flowers blow sweetly in the air. It's everything you could ask for in a wedding. A lot of people. Love. A bride, who is secretly-loving, someone else. We walk down the isle, and I see people, crying with joy because it's finally the time where I '_got over_' him. But he's nowhere. He and Bonnie couldn't be bothered to show up. I don't let my disappointment show. Klaus looks amazing, blue eyes, not my blue, blonde hair, not my black. I stand perfectly. I see Damon and Bonnie make their way over to their seats. "Dearly beloved," The priest says.

Caroline and Rebekah are crying their eyes out, as are the other four girls I chose. All the best men are smiling. "Elena," The priest says. "Yes," I say looking at him. Klaus's grip tightens on my hand vows! I force tears to come. Maybe they're real because Damon isn't the one in front of me. "The day you…met me was something I will never forget." I say honestly. "You were witty, charming, devilish," I say. Everyone laughs. "But perfect. I know I am not the most each person to be with, and yet, here you are, choosing to marry someone as messed up as me, and I am so thankful. So blessed to have you here. I love you and it is an honor, to be your wife." I say. He smiles broadly. Klaus goes on, saying I am his light, and all the beautiful things someone should, and I feel him putting the sire bond on. Binding me to him.

Damon is erased from my mind, because that's what he wants. I smile up at him. "If anyone has any objections, to this holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace," He says. Silence, I smile, and then frown. "I have a problem." A voice says. We all turn. A man stands at the end of the aisle. He has a leather jacket, a angry expression, and something else. Everyone gasps. "There is nothing holy about these two." He says. Klaus pulls me close to him.

"He is siring her. Yes ladies and gentlemen, they are vampires, and they will kill you." He says. I see that tattoo. The five. I grip Klaus's arm. "She's the doppelganger, and well, it wouldn't be fair to Elena here," He says. "I must say, I was surprised at these turn of events. Bonnie and Damon. Elena and Klaus. The very man who killed you…twice," He says.

"But as it seems, this is how the cards are laying." He says. "Elena and Klaus, I will join you two." He says. People are frozen. He throws something at Klaus and I scream, held back by Caroline. A white ash dagger. Rebekah and I furiously try to take him away. Everyone is screaming and running. The hunter smiles wickedly at me. I don't want him. In fact, I don't want anyone here. I scream as I see him run up. He's going for Damon. I sprint, to him, and then, there it is. The stake is in my chest. "ELENA!" I hear people scream. I stare at the hunter.

"Elena," Damon says. The hunters head is torn off, but there it is. I fall into Damon's arms. "Elena, you're going to be fine," He says. "I…love you," I say softly. Warm, and bright light travels onto my skin and for the first time in a long time, I am free.

Damon:

_The Funeral is small. There's many vampires, who will come at night, because not everyone has a daylight ring. Everyone, well almost everyone, is crying, because no matter what, Elena was still Elena. I don't say anything, because my watery eyes, and mouth, can't say a word. Bonnie is static. No words, no tears. Just silence. Rebekah and Caroline cry because, she was a sister. Klaus is the worst, he looks torn into pieces, and he is crying. Maybe I feel bad. _

_ Stefan is crying, because at one point, he wanted to spend his life with her. I walk to the freshly turned earth where her grave is. I actually loved where it was. Under our tree. Damon and Elena's tree. Klaus had no idea, but she used to come out here and write for hours, and I would come sometimes, and we would just talk. Klaus sinks to his knees, and stares at the small stone. _

_Elena Marie Gilbert _

_July-May _

_A beautiful soul _

_May she Find Peace_

_ That was a hundred years ago, and now there isn't much left. Bonnie and I are…in a break, a pause. Klaus has gone off the deep end, Stefan, Rebekah and Caroline along with Tyler, left to go persue their school dreams. Now, I am sitting, writing in a journal, and she isn't coming back. _

I stop and think about everything we had gone through together. How everything always ended with her love consuming me. I stare at the grave stone for the longest time. There isn't anything really there anymore. A stone, but that's it. There isn't _the _Elena Gilbert.


End file.
